Demon Possessed
by Aether Rogue
Summary: When a god of darkness awakens, two teenagers meet up with the YYH gang to stop him from destroying the worlds. Will they be able to stop this new threat, or will the apocolypse be upon them? ocxoc
1. Old Acquaintance's

AN-this is my first YYH fic, so be nice. Lots of oc's, FYI. This takes place after the dark tournament. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1…Old Acquaintance's

Two red eyes gleamed out in the darkness. Shadows gleamed around the being, enshrouding him. It had been centuries since he had eaten, for he was hungry. The weak demons were not enough to satisfy. The stronger ones also did little, forcing him to eat constantly, ever searching for the strongest demons. But he did get stronger, making hunting easier. His strength was returning. But cursed be the name of Koenma, finding the Holy one to defeat him, cursed be the one who walks in the light of day, one who brings light to a world of darkness. Soon, they will pay for what they did, forcing him into a deep sleep. Luckily, he had enough strength to awaken, and now it was time to continue where he had left off.

_My, my, the demons have gotten weaker these past years. I would have hoped that there would be someone strong left to hunt for food. Not even the gods of the worlds walk along the living anymore. They are no more than sleepless trash, not worthy of their true duty. Perhaps I can awaken one, send them to their downfall, and use their power to open a portal to the human world. Then I will have plenty to eat._

_Curse these things that trouble me, why can't anyone even feel my presence now? I am not hiding it, yet no one has confronted me. Perhaps they do wish to die and are waiting for the inevitable. That is not an unpleasant thought. It will give me much to do. But, I must find the cursed Holy One. He will pay for what he has done, along with that child Koenma. Only a fool would protect the humans, for they are weak and pointless. Best used for food. But alas, I will awaken the gods, and…_

_It would appear that I have a visitor._ "I am surprised that you have awaken, thunder god. I thought you were asleep." Behind him stood the god of thunder, who was enshrouded with lightning itself, while thunder rolled in the skies above.

"Only a fool would sleep while his people live."

"Very wisely said, but alas, you no longer have people to protect."

"No thanks to you."

"Yes," he grinned. "You may partially blame me, but it wasn't necessarily my fault, Nieko. You know this. But how can you have any of your kind left? I have not seen one for years. Surely they are extinct."

"I believe there are some who have ancestors that had demon and human parents. It did happen before the closings of the portal between this world and that of the humans."

"Then why do you come to me? Both of us neither have enough power to rip a hole. Surely you do not wish to challenge me. You would not last long, thunder god."

"But I cannot let you destroy the worlds I have worked hard to protect. It is my responsibility to challenge you. If I let you go, there will be nothing left of both worlds. An imbalance would be enforced, and the apocalypse would come. Is that really what you want?"

"You forget, I am the god of darkness. It will take more than just the thunder god of worlds to defeat me. Surely you do not mean to even attempt such a battle."

"Yes, I do. If I allow you to take reign on the worlds, my people shall be destroyed. Even if it means getting the Holy One…"

"Don't say his cursed name!"

"Hmm, looks like the god of darkness actually has a weakness…"

"Fool, even he will not be able to stop, nor you, or Koenma. Nothing you throw at me will rid me of this world. Even today, I feel my powers being used. Did you ever wonder why I never chose a people? Fighters seek my power. Those who manage to manipulate it are rewarded with unbelievable and powerful attacks, at a price. Ultimately, I will never die, as long as my techniques are remembered. You, on the other hand, are almost mortal, watching your kind suffer into extinction."

"It was your techniques that made it so."

"And yet you do nothing. You taught you people well, Nieko. They were very talented with your arts. But by doing so, you have lost much power."

"And I have also gained much knowledge."

"Brawn over brain, some will say. I say both. Obviously, you chose the latter."

"And obviously, you also chose wrong, for I do remember when you were not so wicked. Things have changed since the beginning," Nieko growled.

"Yes, they have, for the better. But you are starting to bore me. Even at my partial strength, I will be able to defeat you. Don't do anything stupid, Nieko. It will cost you your life."

"Nieko chuckled at the god of darkness. "You also forget that I am a god…"

"And once I defeat you, I shall use your power to create a rip. Then if there is anyone left, they will be the first to go."

"Let's settle this."

"Whenever you are ready, Nieko. I'm waiting for you."

Nieko didn't bother waiting any longer. He let his spirit energy explode as an attempt to show that he himself was not weak. In truth, he was comparable to legends, but had not regained his godly status. His opponent looked unimpressed. Scowling, Nieko flew towards his opponent with the great speed that he was gifted with. He caught the god of darkness off guard, striking him in the jaw followed by five consecutive punches into his gut while finishing him with a deadly elbow thrust into the throat.

_Ha! He is much improved from when I last saw him. But it will not be enough. He may have caught me off guard, but it is not enough._ "Do you want to quite now, Nieko? If that was your best, you fall far short from where I am. You have to do better than that to defeat me. Now try again. I won't even move this time."

Nieko rushed towards him with sudden anger. But as he struck the god, his fist surged in pain that was unbelievable, even to a god. He clutched his wrist and backed away from him quickly. "What have you done?"

"It's quite simple, really. Since I cannot exist in my true form, I have to use a more stable body, which is very similar to my power. Since my power is like the darkness flame, you can't touch me. Now, you're powerless against me." With this, the god of darkness started to laugh hysterically. Nieko scowled in frustration.

"Then take this!"

"Huh? What?" Nieko surged his hand forward to launch what was very similar to a lightning volt of pure energy. It struck directly with his opponent's chest, creating a loud thunderclap, quickly followed by a shattering explosion. The dust cleared with the god scowling in disgust.

"Indeed, you may have lost some power, but definitely not skill. I actually felt that last one," he commented while shrugging his shoulder. "Funny thing is, I know for a fact that you will not survive my next attack. Are you ready to die, thunder god of the worlds?"

"We shall see." Nieko started to gather his energy to the point where he was becoming very unstable.

_What is he doing? He has greatly increased his power equal to mine, but he is too unstable to even control a decent attack. What is he trying to prove? This will change nothing. The thunder god shall die, and I shall open a rip, and then my true feast begins._ "Nice jester, Nieko, but now your time has passed." Thunder rolled overhead, ever increasing in volume. "Allow me to demonstrate my true power. Soul of the Darkness Flame!" The darkness flame exploded through the god's body with unbelievable force as he rushed towards Nieko. His opponent widened his eyes in horror, and then turned around suddenly.

"Not today!" Nieko took off in flight, heading towards the sky. He was going to need to be very unstable in power if his plan was going to work.

_Fool. He cannot run from me._ With that thought, the god of darkness stopped and extended his power, launching it towards his nemesis. Nieko glanced over his shoulder in fright, not accepting what he was seeing.

_Not enough. I don't have enough power! There's only one way to do it. This is going to hurt. A lot._ He prepared himself for what was about to happen to him.

_What is he doing? Surely he's not that stupid…_ Nieko was struck full force as his energy and the rival god's clashed, causing a massive explosion that sent a ripple through the world itself. When the darkness god looked back at his foe, there was nothing left, just empty space.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei looked up to the sky, noticing what appeared to be a shooting star. He found it odd that one would appear at this time of day. And then he felt it. It felt like a small earthquake, but it did not come from the earth. "What is this," he murmured, grabbing a tree for support. He looked back up at the sky, watching the shooting star make its decent. Now the thought dawned upon him. Hiei started trembling at how much power it must have taken to have opened a direct link between the worlds for a brief time. _Only a god could have that much power._ Hiei thought to himself as he continued observing the falling object. As it got closer, he could almost tell what it was. What he saw puzzled him. It was the beaten body of a demon, barely alive, if not dead.


	2. Life as an Outcast

AN- ok, I'm only going to say this once. I do not own YYH. I may wish I did, but I don't, so there. In the next few chapters, you'll meet more of my oc's while the gang has more of an impact. Don't worry, my oc's aren't just "all powerful". I think that's kinda gay. But anyways, here's chapter two. Inbetween slashes means they're writing.

Chapter 2…My Life as an Outcast

/Life sucks. It just a fact, or at least for me. There was no real point of living anymore, except to keep dad happy. Even then, it wasn't much of a reason. It's not liked I got good grades in school, or starred in any sport, even made lots of friends. Hell, I didn't understand anymore.

Life was always bad in the first place. I was born American, but moved to Japan several years ago. New schools, different languages, the whole shebang. And, of coarse, no one wants to be friends with the "American". I look different, sure, but jeez, at least treat me like I'm human. I have feelings too.

My dad moved here to expand on his job. It's not high paying or anything. Actually, I think he's making less money, if that is even possible. But he insisted. He's been that way ever since mom died. That was hell. She was the only thing I could hold on to, and dad just took it horribly. He didn't even feed me or say anything to me for a week. It was pretty bad.

If you didn't notice by now, I'm an outcast. It's not like wanted to be, it's just that I am. I'm just the "American". Actually, the teachers don't even remember my name. You know it's bad when that happens. My dad thought it was because my name was English, so he legally changed my name. My Japanese name is Mistro. Yeah, I know, kinda weird. It's cool, but come on, it doesn't even sound Japanese. Mistro Turner, that's who I am. Most people just call me MT or MTA. Mistro Turner, American.

But there's more to me than just a name. Ok, this may sound kind of gay and stuff, but I think that I can sense metal. No, seriously. I've been able to do it since I was five. I don't know how, but I just can. I bet your laughing right now, but I'm serious. Just keep laughing. You probably have a low iron content right now, don't you? Actually, you should go see the doctor. It's pretty bad, you really should go see a doctor right now.

Hell, why am I writing this? You're just some lousy teacher who barely passes me for writing stupid stuff anyways. This whole journal thing was a bad idea, ever since the start. I can only hope for the bell to ring…/

A bell sound through the classroom, signifying the end of class and the start of lunch. "Please close your notebooks. Class is dismissed. Have a fun weekend," said the teacher, stooping over her desk while grading the student's last test. _Finally, I thought it would never come._ Students crowded near the door while I was forced to always be last. My desk was in the corner of the room, therefore I would always be last. Nothing I could do. I honestly enjoyed looking out the window. It seemed to calm me from everyday life. But lunch was always the worst.

I sat alone in the lunchroom. Sometimes this girl Keiko would sit next to me. It's not like I could talk to her much, since she was Urameshi's girlfriend. Anyone who even as so much as breathed on her heard from Yusuke, so people kept their distance. It wasn't like I didn't like her, but she wasn't for me. So I kept my distance.

Today was one of those days when someone is bound to bring up my special "abilities". It's the long standing joke of the school. "Hey, MTA, who needs to see the doctor today? Is anyone too high in iron?" Laughter spreads throughout the group, but I just blew them off. No point in talking to them. I just got my food, sat down, and ate.

Apparently it was also one of those days when Keiko would start patronizing me, as she sat down directly across from me. I just kept my head to my food. Food was good. Talk was bad. My simplest mission in life.

"Don't you ever get tired of them making fun of you? Why don't you stand up to them?" she asked, acting like she really cared. In truth I imagine she did, but it never seemed like anyone did.

"No," I said, keeping my responses as short as possible.

"Why don't you come eat with us then? No one at my table really minds if you sit with us."

"I'm good."

"Well, don't you have any friends? Aren't you lonely?"

"Sort of."

"Then why don't you come eat with us? You look like you could use some friends." I started to chuckle at this notion. _Me, friends? Like that'll ever happen._ "What's so funny," she questioned, hardening at my chuckling.

"Nothing," I said, keeping to myself.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, my offer still stands, ok?" With that she finally left to go back to her own table. Thinking back on it, I had talked more then than I had all day so far. How peculiar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking home was the one of the worst parts of my day. People just gave me stares as I walked past them. I guess that's what I get for being an outsider. And as if that wasn't enough, it was two and a half miles to my house. Two and a half miles of torture.

Today was at least a good day. There were no clouds in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly, keeping the temperature at a comfortable sixty-five.

As I walked past some of the shops, I looked at myself in the windows. I hadn't changed much since I moved to Japan. My hair still was still sticking up on end in spikes, although now it seemed more unrealistic since it was a little profound. What most people didn't know was that it did this naturally. I was still short, only standing five 'two. Call it bad genes if you will. My eyes, however, was what left me dumbfounded. Most people said I had a dull blue color of eyes. I believed that they were actually more gray than blue. Especially when I sensed metal.

As I kept walking I noticed some thugs strolling down the street in my direction. _Please, just leave me alone, just leave me alone._ As I was about to walk past, one of them put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, pipsqueak, why don't you tell us how much money you have, that way we won't beat your whole body to a bloody pulp."

"And what if I don't?" I said defiantly. That was the wrong answer.

"Then I guess we do this the hard way," said another, grabbing my shirt and dragging to a secluded spot under the nearby bridge.

They threw me roughly against the wall, holding me up so my feet dangled helplessly. "One last chance, pipsqueak."

You go on ahead. You won't find any money."

"Alright boys, grab his stuff. We're going to have some fun with this one." They took a grab at my book bag, but I tried to fight back, struggling against the arms holding me up. What I got for my efforts was a gut punch, making me feel like I would throw up my insides. The pain was harsh. The thug dropped me to go help his friends.

After they had searched my book bag, and had found no money, they decided it would be fun to kick me while I was still on the ground. This was really going to be a bad day. About thirty agonizing seconds of torture to my ribs, I heard a voice that couldn't have sounded any better.

"So, boys, having fun picking on the weak?" They turned around to look at the intruder while I stole a glance at who it was. _Urameshi! What's he doing here?_

"Urameshi, you're on our turf. Get off or you'll get the worst pounding you ever had!"

"Funny, cause I thought this was my turf. And since you're on it, you've already started to piss me off. I haven't had a good fight today, and it doesn't like I'll be getting one from you guys."

"Hey! No one insults us!" The closest thug threw a quick punch towards Urameshi, but it was easily dodged and countered. I didn't bother to spend time watching the fight. I just let Yusuke do what he does best. I gathered my things and continued walking down the street as if nothing had happened.

About thirty seconds later, someone yelled behind me, "hey, aren't you going to thank me? I just saved your ass, kid!"

"Thanks," I muttered as I continued walking away in pain. I didn't want help from him. I just wanted to be left alone for now. But one thing was for certain. I definitely was not a kid.


	3. Life Sucks

AN- ok, I know the last chapter seemed a little melodramatic, but hey, that's just MTA for ya'. Welcome to his world. But yeah, this will get a lot more interesting. Trust me, I know. But here's chapter three.

Chapter 3…Life Sucks

Life just doesn't get better for me. I don't even know why. I think it's just because I'm cursed. I do have my highs and lows. But just mostly lows. And the occasional high. But life goes on. I'll live. Hopefully.

Last week's occurrence was an abnormal event. But it happens every now and then. I can't help it if I'm short. It is not my fault. But ironically, both of my parents were some-what tall. Maybe it's just because I have the bad genes. It wouldn't be the first time that I've been blamed for having them.

Being picked on for my shortness was another bad part about my life. I was always last when picking teams, groups, or partners. I couldn't help it. No one knew me. No one ever seemed to want to. It wasn't like I had an interesting life. I thought it was quite dull. Except for being an outcast. That's just what I was.

It was about a week later before Urameshi approached me one day after gym. I was changing back into the school uniform's when he somewhat slammed my locker door.

"You know," he said. "You have some guts to take a beating and not thank me for saving your ass."

"Thank a person who skips gym?" I inquired. Well, it was true. I don't remember the last time Yusuke actually attended gym class. I considered him the toughest lazy person in the whole city.

"Hey, I can't help it if gym is a boring class. I mean, c'mon, what's the point? You don't learn anything. And besides, you shouldn't be worried about me skipping gym. Do you really think you can take me on?"

I looked at him dead in the eye. It was actually somewhat humorous, considering I had to look up at him considerably.

"Well, I'm glad someone looks up to me," Yusuke said. Some people started to chuckle at the scene that we were making.

"Leave me alone, Urameshi." To just magnify my point, I sensed for metal content in the general area, making my eyes turn their wonderful shade of gray. Yusuke's look went from confident to disturbed.

"What the…" he muttered taking a step back. "How did you do that?"

Wouldn't you like to know," I said, losing concentration to finish getting dressed. If it was one thing I loved, it was freaking people out. But apparently, Yusuke was not as shocked as some people would have been. Most just look at me weird and then run. All Yusuke did was give me an odd look. How interesting. He must have seen some pretty weird things in his time. I finished getting dressed and closed my locker, heading for the door.

No one was left now except for me and Yusuke. Just as reached the door, he put a hand on my shoulder. "Wait a second, kid."

I turned around, looking Yusuke in the eyes again. "Don't, under any circumstance, call me a kid. I am not a kid. Understand?" With that I left for my next class.

-

Lunch time, the best time for me to actually relax, if that is even humanly possible for me. I feel comfortable when I eat. It's just me and my food. That's it, nothing else. No one talks to me; no one even looks at me. Just the plate with food and me.

I liked lunch. It almost made me feel normal. But like I said, almost. I didn't have anyone to talk to. Not like I wanted to talk to someone, but it would be nice if someone could understand. But no one can. I'm different from everyone else here. They really don't know what it's like.

My life is a lonely shell, with just one occupant: me. I have no friends, no one to call, no one to laugh with. It's just me, all by myself with nothing to do but play video games. Let me tell you, even those getting pretty boring after a while. They're fun, but they can never last as long as a friendship might. But I don't have friends, so video games must suffice.

I looked outside for a brief glance at the weather. To my displeasure, it started to rain really hard. Rain like it was trying to flood the island. But no matter. All the rain meant to me was checking the sump pump after I ran home. I hated running, come to think of it. Especially in the rain. Too slippery, and don't retain my balance that well. I imagine you get the picture. Tonight was going to be hell unless I could get home safely. Like that was going to happen.

-

_Perfect. Things can't get any worse._ It's true, it didn't stop raining. In fact, it was raining even harder. And, of course, I thought that taking the short cut would actually quicken my pace and get me home sooner. _Wrong again, Mistro. You're just making things worse._

My shortcut went through the woods, but now the path was just complete mud. Great, just great. My life can't get any worse. It was raining, and now my uniform was muddy, so it would have to be washed. But worst of all, I think I was lost. The trail had become extremely muddy. Therefore, I couldn't see it very well, causing me to believe I was lost. I could only hope that I was going in the right direction.

It was starting to get dark, and I was still in the woods. And it's still raining. But up ahead was something that might help me. I thought I saw a person up ahead through the rain, leaning against a tree. Perhaps they could help me. It wouldn't hurt to ask for directions.

As I got closer, I could tell that there was a man there, but he seemed to be in pretty bad shape. His clothes were like rags, almost, and he had many cuts and bruises all over his body. It seemed to be a miracle that he was standing. Let alone breathing.

"Umm…" I said, unsure of what to say. Come to think of it, his eyes were closed. Maybe he was dead. A shiver went up my spine, and then another one as he opened his eyes. I was frozen with terror.

-

_Where am I?_ Memories came flooding back to me. The darkened sky, the god of darkness, and then the pain, oh, what incredible pain. I remember the pain. I still felt the pain. But where was I? This surely wasn't the spirit world, that was for sure. And then there was this boy in front of me. He seemed vaguely familiar. He was quite wet with a considerable amount of mud on him and a blue colored uniform that was soaked to the maximum. His eyes, though, there was something about his eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly, unsure of my strength. He just kept looking at me funny.

"Umm…" he said quietly, almost at a whisper.

"Well," I said," where am I?"

"Uh…well…the woods."

"And where are these woods, huh? Surely you can tell me that. Even a fool knows what general area he is in."

"Well, um, Japan, I guess."

_Japan. I was on earth with the ningens. How wonderful. I actually had done it. I had created a rip through the dimensions. I hadn't thought it was actually possible, even for us gods, but perhaps it was._ I took another look at the boy. I just couldn't put a finger on it. He seemed to have belonged to me, and so very familiar, as if I had seen him before.

-

This guy was freaking me out. At first I thought he was dead, and then he asks where we are. How the hell do I know! I'm freaking lost here! Can't you tell me where to go? And then he kept looking at me funny, like he was examining me. I didn't like that look. No one did that kind of thing to me. Hell, he looked even weirder than I did. He had blonde hair with must have been ashes all over him. His eyes were so bloodshot that I couldn't even tell what color they were. And he was fairly short, just standing a few inches taller than I was.

Overall, he looked kind of freaky. Then again he looked really freaky. I was having a hard time trying to figure out why he was still standing. Even worse, I was not able to leave. I couldn't understand it. It was as if I was drawn to him in some way. But why would I want to be drawn to _him_?

-

I have seen him before, but where? He looks so familiar, like I should know him from the past. But he is much too young. He almost reminds me of… No! It cannot be! Surely there must be some other explanation. How can this mere boy be one of my own…his true father had an individual mind, never really obeying orders. Did he take his own word and do with it what he will? There have been rumors about him, but can they be true? There is only one way to find out if he really is one of my forgotten children…

"Come child," I said, trying not to wince as I stood to my full height. "What is your name?"

He hesitated somewhat, unsure of what to do. After about a minute, he looked up to me. "Mistro," he said. "Mistro Turner."

_Interesting. Perhaps my children now have a new hope. Do not fear any more, my children. I will not wait any longer._

"Come, Mistro. I have much to tell you," I said, putting my arm around his shoulder for support. "Oh," I added, "just one more thing. You may call me Nieko."


	4. More Trouble

AN- ok, I know it's been a while, but bear with me. My computer broke down for a few days, so thank you for your patience. As to the reviews, Nieko is of no gender. He is neither male nor female and can give nor bear mortal or immortal children. When he say "child", he means someone who is of his people or his chosen race. This will be explained more in depth later in the story. I was thinking of making this a YYHIY x over but I don't think I've enough of InuYasha to really make one yet. Pairings wise, yes, there are more oc's (see my next chapter) and pairings are going to be considered. Feel free to give your ideas to me. I will consider any pairings and possible oc's, if you wish. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter 4…More Trouble

Ok, this is weird. What does he have to tell me? I'm a nobody, no one, my own friends, if I had any, wouldn't recognize me. What on earth does _this guy_ have to tell me? Whatever it is, I'm not even sure I want to here it.

"Do not fear me," he said, rain pouring down his face. "Do you really think I would be able to hurt you?" He had a point, considering the condition he was in. His blonde hair was burned with ashes, going down to his eyebrows. He had a calm, wise face, but he was in ruins, barely even to hold his own weight. Worst of all was his whole right arm, which seemed to be immobile. Plus it looked like charcoal. Where had he come from to be in such shape? I had to literally carry him as we walked.

"Um…Nieko?" I asked rather softly, unsure of what he would say. "Where did you come from?"

He looked at me sort of funny, than began to chuckle until he suddenly winced in pain. I could see he had endured much torment in that instant. For the first time since we met, I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "I came from a world where I was god of my people. They are all dead now, at least in that world. Escaping to this one has cost me great pain and suffering. I have only begun my goal of recovering. This is why I need you. You are one of mine, child. You can help me heal."

"What? What are you saying? I don't even know the basics of healing. How could I help you?"

"Let me train you," he said weakly, losing his voice.

"How will that help? I'm no fighter. I'm nothing," I said, unsure of his judgments. This guy is driving me crazy. How in hell am I supposed to fight? And why does he keep calling me child?

He chuckled again, as if I were foolish boy. "You have special talents, my child. Perhaps you may not realize it, but you are talented with gifts from another world, only magnified buy this one. If you allow me, we can unlock your inner abilities."

I stopped. What was this guy saying? I knew I could sense metal, but to be trained as a fighter? I don't really take a liking to hurting people. It causes too much attention. And how on earth could have 'inner abilities'? I was not one to be gifted with unknown talents. Hell, it was considered likely by most that I even existed. This was getting way too weird. "Ok, listen. I don't know who, or even what you are. Frankly I don't care. And why do you keep calling me a child? My father is alive. And I have no hidden talents."

"Then why do your eyes turn color?" he asked, interrupting me. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it. He was right, my eyes did turn color. "Did you know," he said," that it is quite unusual for a ningens eyes to turn color? Most demon eyes don't even do so, but it is much less uncommon. In fact-"

"Did you just say 'demon'?" I interrupted. "There is no such thing as a demon."

"You know nothing, Mistro. There are demons that walk this precious planet of yours, whether you like it or not. And even if there were no full blooded demons left here, there are those who have ancestral lines that can be traced back to demons."

"Are you saying that some people are part demon? You have to got be kidding me." This guy is nuts.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Mistro. Did it ever strike you that not all demons are bad? There are a few diamonds in the rough."

"Well, I haven't seen a demon in my life before, let alone a good one. How do you expect me to trust you when I know there is no such thing as a demon?"

-

The gods work in mysterious ways. Here I am, with one of my lost children, and he questions me? Of coarse there are demons, for I am a demon god. This mere guise is just for appearances and to reassure my existence and health. Being in my true form would be too much for me to sustain. If I am to convince him, I will need proof of my existence. This might be a little painful. But I have to prove it to him. I need him to survive.

"Do humans have spirit powers?" I asked rhetorically.

"No," he said, squinting at me through the continuous drizzle.

"Then what is this," I said, holding out my hand, palm up. I started to wince with pain. My power was little and I was weak, but I only needed just a small sample of my energy. I started to strain with concentration. Then the pain started to flow through my body.

-

He had his palm out there, but nothing was happening. His face was set in concentration. Soon he started to fall to his knees, gasping in pain. "Hey, what are you trying to do? There no such thing as de-"

I stared open mouthed at what I was seeing. It couldn't be possible. I blinked a few times, just to make sure I was awake. Resting on Nieko's hand was what appeared to be a ball of electricity, or even just static. But I could see it, hell, I could even feel it as it crackled.

"Now do you see? Demons are very real." He gasped again, releasing the ball of energy and falling to his hands and knees, breathing short heavy breathes. I just continued to stare, not sure of what to say. What I just saw had to be impossible. You can't control electricity. It's impossible. But he had done it. I didn't know how. I don't think I wanted to. For the first time in my life, I was _scared._

"Do you see now?" he whispered hoarsely. "You can have this power and more if you let me teach you and train you to your full abilities."

This was too much. I had had enough for one day. I was going home and try and sort things out. My life was beginning to go crazy. I turned slowly, and started jogging down the path the way I was going.

"Mistro," Nieko yelled weakly. I could barely here him. But by some odd compulsion, I stopped and looked behind me." If you change your mind, all you have to do is call my name. I will here you."

"Don't count on it," I said. With that I started to run. I never looked back.

-

Perfect. Just perfect. My 'shortcut' had just taken me back to the school, leaving me soaked and drenched. And it was still raining as it approached eight o'clock. I was definitely not going to get my homework done. I began to run down the street, desperately trying to make up for lost time. The afternoon's events had left me in shock. I didn't know what to do about it. Maybe it was all a dream. God how I hope it was. Things couldn't get any weirder.

I turned a corner and suddenly ran into something, falling flat on my butt. "Sorry," I mumbled as I looked up. I dropped my jaw in horror. It was the same thugs that Urameshi had saved me from. Dear god someone help me.

"Well well what do we have hear?" he said menacingly as he pulled out a dirty looking wooden baseball bat. "You know, it's too bad that Urameshi isn't here to save your 'hind again. I guess it's also too bad that I'm in the mood for revenge. What do you think boys?"

My eyes widened in horror as I realized that there were eight of them in total, each holding a crowbar or something that was definitely going to be very unpleasant. My lower lip began to tremble. I almost wanted to cry. They cheered their leader on, each having an awful look towards me. I stood up, then tried to make a run for it. It only took a few seconds for one of them to pull me down and drag me into an alleyway.

"Now we don't want to be running, do we," he said, pushing me up against the wet wall by my collar. This was not the time to be afraid.

"You know, it's rather funny, seeing the fear in your eyes. It suits you well, since you are a coward." Now that pissed me off. I may be scared, but a _coward?_ I wasn't a coward.

"Now I think it's time we have some fun, right boys?" Several gave vengeful snickers as they began to approach me. I wasn't going to wait to take a beating. I threw a fist out wildly, catching the guy holding me up against the wall. Surprised by the sudden outburst, he let me go. I dropped to by knees and tripped the nearest thug, but it seemed pointless. Someone had already grabbed me from behind and forced me up. I spun around to catch one hell of a punch to my face. Damn it hurt! I didn't know people could hit that hard. I staggered back trying to regain my balance when another thug swung his crowbar at my lower legs. I gasped at the pain, trying not to cry. My lower left leg felt shattered, or if not, at least cracked in several places.

Somehow I managed to stay on my feet. Or at least my one good foot, I should say. I fell back against the wall, tears starting to blur my eyes from all the pain. Blackness was forming at the edge of my vision. My lower leg felt like it was on fire with a thousand needles poked into it. The same thug swung his crowbar towards me again, but I saw it in time to block. I soon started to regret it as my right wrist was thrashed open. Blood started trickling down my hand as I staggered against the wall. The stinging sensation was unimaginable. The leader with the baseball bat came up to me and swung his wooden bat as hard as he could at my chest. The blackness was too much to hold back as I herd a loud and audible crack.

The darkness came in and I saw no more.


	5. Recovery

AN- thanks to all who reviewed. I know that last chapter was a little gory, but it was needed. This chapter introduces yet _another_ oc. Please be patient with the story, though. The fun part is just beginning.

Chapter 5…Recovery

Warmth. I can feel the warmth, the softness, the comfortable bedding. But it was all uncomfortable. Breathing alone made my chest scream in pain. I smelled incense, but it was not doing much for me. The pain made me uncomfortable, making me itch to move, to try and get more sleep. But every muscle in my body felt like it had an extra twenty pounds glued to it. I moved my arm some, and then realized I couldn't move my right hand at all. Now I remember. The rain, Nieko, the thugs, and then… I didn't want to think about it. But were was I now? I opened my eyes to see two soft green eyes staring into mine inches from my face. Startled, I tried to sit up, but only made it a quarter of the way because my chest wouldn't allow it.

"I suggest you don't do that," she said soothingly, putting a hand on my shoulder for reassurance. All I could do was clench my teeth to prevent me from crying. She had long hair, going down to the edge of her waist. It was jet black with dark red highlights. She put a hand on my forehead, trying to calm me.

"Who are you?" I managed to mumble through my clenched teeth. The pain was starting to take over. It felt like a tormenting fire was taking over my whole body.

"Sahari Moto," she said, now grabbing a damp cloth from the floor. She applied it to my forehead, letting the cold water drip down my face.

"How did I get here?"

She looked me directly in the eye. "I found you being thrown into an alley way just outside of town. You were hurt pretty badly. I carried you to my temple here and mended your wounds. I highly suggest that you don't do much physical activity for the next couple weeks." Her voice seemed so soft, so…compassionate. Like she actually cared. It was quite a good feeling. I laid my head back down and went to sleep.

I woke up to find a stab of pain throbbing in my chest. But I quickly overcame it, seeing the beautiful scenery outside the windows. The light was shining through, leaving brightly lit sections on the temple floor. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I was still too injured. But I did feel better. A lot better, in fact. Sahari's healing skills must be well developed. It might actually be a good recovery. Hell, without her, I'd be dead right now. I will have to repay her somehow.

Hiei crouched on a branch, sniffing the air for his prey. He had been hunting this 'demon' since last week, but its skills in evasion where masterful. He was having trouble just finding a scent. At times, it was if he disappeared. On other times, it was an unmistakable demon scent. And then oddly enough, it was also a human scent.

He went from branch to branch, carefully checking the trail he was following. He was getting closer, that was for sure. The demon had to be close now. As he continued, the scent just kept getting stronger. Soon enough, he would find this demon. And then he would truly find out how he got there. It was not an easy task for a demon to rip through the dimensions. But it would surely not survive now.

Nieko struggled on. He knew there was someone after him. He could tell by the way things started to revolve around him. Even worse, Nieko himself was getting weaker. It had been unbelievably difficult to come into the human world, stripping him of his powers. The only thing he could do to survive was to take the form of a human. Still, a demon was tracking him down. In this state, it would only be a few more weeks until he had to give in. It was vital for Nieko to train Mistro. Mistro would be his savior, allowing him to live.

Together they would become an entity that was even more powerful than the darkness god himself. How he longed for that day.

It is now several days since my fight with the thugs, and I am glad to say that I have healed somewhat. Sahari has useful healing qualities that have allowed me to actually stand. Unfortunately, my ribs will take a goodly amount of time to heal. As it turns out, my ribs were broken, wrist gashed into, and my lower left leg had been fractured. Amazingly, I was able to stand, but the pain was also incomprehensible.

"Are you all right, Mistro? You seem to be in pain." She was looking at my face, which was when I realized that I was grimacing. I stopped immediately.

"No, I'm fine," I said. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I was too weak to even defend myself. Besides, I should be able to fend for myself. I didn't want her to worry about me.

"Listen, you shouldn't be up and about. You could do more damage to your wounds. What good would you be then?" For once I hated her logic. Everything she had said seemed to make sense. Curse Sahari and her logic. She was always out to do what was best for me. Right now, I needed to think. And be a stubborn kid who obviously knew better.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. Something had been troubling me ever since I woke. I got the sense that Sahari was hiding something from me.

"Are you sure? I think that you should rest," she said, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed. Maybe I was just being too suspicious.

I woke to the sound of voices. It was dark outside, with no lights on in the temple. Crickets chirped noisily outside, but there were also voices. I heard screaming voices, from a distance. It almost sounded like someone was fighting. They were edged with pain. Someone was doing battle, and I could here it.

I slowly and painfully made my way out of bed. I whispered for Sahari, but no one answered. Perhaps she was a heavy sleeper. I headed for the door. I looked outside and saw fire in the distance. Shadows could be seen glittering against the trees of the forest. Most ironic was the glittering sky. The night was clear, the stars showing brightly overhead. It truth, the sight was quite amazing. Stars were seen clearer than ever before.

Eventually, the voices died off, leaving me to listen to the silence. A warrior appeared, walking up the hillside towards the Temple. He seemed very familiar, but favored his right shoulder. As the fighter came closer to the temple, I caught his face while he walked under the temple's light. It was Sahari. She was carrying a sword and wiping off a liquid that I suppose was blood with a rag cloth. Had she really gone off and fought those people? She did seem to be the one to fight, but every one has a secret. Even I do. I slipped off quietly back to my bed. Sahari was definitely not who she seemed to be.

It had now been close to a month and a half since I had been saved by Sahari. We were now good friends. I walked through the woods, gathering my strength and my thoughts. I knew Sahari could fight now. She actually did so in front of me when protecting her temple. She used a well balanced short sword that had encryptions on the blade. Just watching her was amazing. She seemed to flow, every movement fluid and precise. She easily fended off the raiders. Seeing her fight so effortlessly had made me start to think.

I wanted to be strong, to be able to protect myself. I started to think about Nieko. He said he could help me get stronger, to gain powers I had never dreamed of before. What Nieko had done in the forest was unreal, but what if I could do that? What if I could have that kind of power?

I didn't want to be picked on anymore. I wanted to be my own person. Nieko could at least help me. And if he doesn't, he was bound to be in similar shape since I last saw him. I wanted to be able to fight.

"Nieko," I yelled. "Come to me."

Silence. And then I heard it. Birds flew out of the trees, flying away from what came pouncing through the forest. I waited, unsure of myself. Was that Nieko coming, or was it someone else?

I could sense the demon hunting me down now. For once in my entire existence, I feared I might actually be hunted down by a demon. A demon god, perhaps, but not an ordinary demon. But this one chasing me was different. I could feel his looming power even now.

But then I heard it. It was such a wonderful sound, hearing my name being called. I hadn't heard anyone call for me in what seemed like centuries. I found renewed strength, and made my way to this person who calls me by my true name. I started running through the trees, just for the joy for it. Only a child of mine would call me by my name.

Here I come, Mistro. I will not displease a child of mine.

I was breathing heavily now. Trees were shaking maliciously now, this vile creature coming towards me at an ever increasing pace. I was scared now. What if this was someone other than Nieko? Were their actually other demons on Earth? What if they were not as…well, friendly? Nieko hadn't been exactly nice, but he wasn't mean. And definitely not nasty.

The wind began to blow, and the trees stopped shaking. A shiver went up my spine. Then I saw him. If anything, his clothes looked worse, his wounds were still fresh, but he seemed to be in the happiest of moods. A grin was spread on his face.

"I knew you would call for me. It was destiny," he said.

"Nieko, I want to become stronger. I want to protect myself. I know you can help me. You did that…that…you know. I want that power. Can you teach and train me, Nieko?"

He took a step towards me. "Yes, I can. You shall receive my direct instruction." With that, he led me further into the forest. It would be the last time I talked with another human for six months.


End file.
